


A Rainy Night and Wilson's Little Kink

by Darkwolfhellhound



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sneakiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwolfhellhound/pseuds/Darkwolfhellhound
Summary: It's a blustery night outside when Wilson finally gets home. Once the young scientist realizes his roommate - the Amazing Maxwell - isn't home he decides to take some private time for himself. Wilson isn't very open with much about himself, least of all this side of him, but he had to have known that one day that little kink of his would get the better of him.How will he react to getting caught in the most unlikely of predicaments by his old enemy? I guess you'll have to find out.





	A Rainy Night and Wilson's Little Kink

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Jojo gave me this as a challenge since she wanted me to combine a kink with something and make it into an adorable smut story. It was actually a lot harder than I thought it would be, but I ended up having a ton of fun writing this and I really hope you guys will enjoy the madness that came out of this challenge.

Wilson let out a sigh of relief when he finally walked into his home and closed the door behind him, he shook off all of the rain that had dampened his hair before it seemingly sprang back to its unusual form, before he began looking around the house and calling out to see if Maxwell was there just in case. 

“Maxwell, are you home? Max? Maaaaxy?”, 

 

He called out the nickname with a small smirk on his face since he knew that Maxwell hated that nickname with all his heart and that he could hardly keep himself from yelling for the other to shut up whenever he said it, so he finally had his answer- he was home alone.    
Wilson did a happy little jig as he realized he’d finally have the house to himself for a little bit and he could take some well deserved time to relax in the place he’d worked so hard to make feel like home. The first thing he did was go to his fridge and make himself something to eat - he found himself remembering his time stranded on an island with nothing but limpets to eat for a few days….dark days indeed. The thought of those nasty little things always sent a nasty shiver up his spine. There was a very short list of things that caused a shiver to go up his spine, having never been much for superstition or the supernatural; he had never really been afraid of much or even grossed out by much in all his years like limpets, but now that he thought about it, there were some other things that could cause a shiver to go up his spine. Wilson bit his bottom lip as that thought drifted into his mind making him instinctively look at the door to be sure no one had come in and he contemplated the idea that was running through his head before he set down his food on the counter and nervously let out his breath, “well, now is really the only time I’ll get to be alone….”, he mumbled out as his cheeks flushed. 

 

He slowly made his way to the door and contemplated locking it but he knew that would look suspicious and that his roommate wouldn’t take too kindly to him locking him out so close tonight, so he left it unlocked and made his way upstairs to his room, once inside he closed the door and made his way towards his bed.    
  
Meanwhile, Maxwell was finishing up his day scavenging for supplies for the two of them to survive. His shadow clones being his only company in his journey ended up having him talking to either himself or them - which was pretty much just him talking to pieces of himself anyways. Maxwell looked to the sky as it got darker and glared since he knew this rain wasn’t going to be letting up anytime soon. Since Charlie took over the thrown the weather had been unpredictable and the storms had all been hell to deal with when both he and Wilson had been out in the open and that thought just filled him with more of an urge to get back to the little shack they called home. The stormes still caused little leaks in the roof, but for now, it was a decent place to call home, at least for the time being. He could see the town just over the horizon and smiled as he hastened his pace wanting to get out of this rain and finally get some decent rest for the night. 

 

Wilson had set some stuff up for himself and nodded affirmatively when he knew he was ready for this, he had made sure Maxwell wasn’t home, he had made sure all the doors were closed so if one opened up he’d hear it, and he’d already come up with an excuse for if Maxwell came home that he was just taking a nap and to stay out of his room. However, as he looked out the window and saw the increasing storm he wondered if he’d be back that night and a small nervous feeling in his stomach faded a bit before he got a devious grin on his face ‘what if I didn’t do this in my room tonight? Try something new? I mean, it could be a good experiment to see if maybe it brings more arousal in another room’ he thought to himself before making his way downstairs and sitting on the couch with it’s back facing the front door. 

Wilson made himself comfy on the couch and bit his lip as he looked around at the nearby windows to make sure no one was out or would see this and once he was certain it was clear he let out a shaky breath as he slowly reached his hand down his pants and grabbed himself. Wilson hadn’t done this since he’d come to the constant since he’d always been on the run so he felt he would be a little rusty at this, however, his time free of this activity seemed to serve only to make him more sensitive. Wilson’s head fell back against the couch as he continued to munch on his lip to keep himself quiet,

‘Oh stars, this feels…’ 

He could hardly get his thought in place before he continued to go to work causing his brain to fall into a sort of euphoric haze as he continued his ministrations. Wilson found his pants were getting far too tight but the idea of revealing himself anymore made his stomach knot up a bit as he looked to the windows again, once he was certain no one was out in this weather at this hour he eagerly tugged his pants down a little to allow his prone member to spring up “S-Stars, this is so shameful...thank goodness Maxwell isn’t here to see this”, he said to himself before he let out a sharp gasp as he ran his thumb over the tip of his member practically sending the sensitive scientist over the edge.    
  
Wilson’s mind began traveling to the idea of what it would be like if Maxwell caught him doing something like this ‘that straightlaced man...he’d probably be disgusted by this ngh christ knows I would be’, but he wasn’t being entirely truthful about it. One of the other things that sent a chill up his spine was the feeling he got whenever he felt Maxwell’s eyes on him and just thinking of the sensation of that man's eyes on him in normal situations made that same shiver run up his spine and would turn his cheeks to hot coals. Imagining it made him shiver violently as he continued ‘uh god is it sick I kind of wish he was?’ he was so far in the closet at this point that he had pretty much forgotten about it and that whole closet had been his own closed-off world. He hadn’t married and much to his families dismay he held only an interest in science, but that wasn’t to say that none had caught his fancy over the years - he’d be lying if he’d claimed none had caught his attention before; which he had in honesty lied about, but only so his family wouldn’t question whom, and moreover why all of those certain people were all of the male variety. Wilson had this secret and he’d kept it for so long just keeping up the appearance of an all-around normal scientist and gentleman but even he was human and he had needs too and wants but he couldn’t risk his family learning about him or anyone for that matter, which made the idea of him getting caught like this all the more enticing for him.    
  
Wilson had started sweating at this point and had to unbutton his shirt a little after taking off the vest he kept over it as he began turning into a moaning mess. He had just gotten really into it when he thought he’d heard something but it was just a loud thunderclap that had shaken the house, or so he thought. He didn’t much care at this point either, he was in pure bliss as he rutted against his hand and had his feet on the couch to give him more leverage in his thrusts, as his mind focused again on the feeling of Maxwell's eyes on him, a feeling he felt was getting stronger but he chalked it up to his overactive mind trying to please him as he came unbridled as he moaned and panted out.    
“A-ahh f-fuck~!”

He cried out before he heard the door swing open and his heart absolutely sank to his feet he quickly pulled a blanket over his hips and kept one hand under the blanket to keep his member down as he looked over his shoulder at Maxwell. Maxwell set down a bag of supplies he’d acquired through the day and grumbled about how he was absolutely soaked to the bone, seemingly unaware of the scientist or what he was doing. Wilson’s hand started to move again as he looked over his shoulder and he scolded himself in his mind but he would be lying if he didn’t admit that the real risk of being caught was actually really turning him on right now so he continued to stroke himself under the blankets and made sure to keep himself quiet as he watched his lanky old enemy walk in and then as Maxwell turned he saw those cold eyes hit him and it practically made him cry out, but he kept his composure as best he could. 

  
“H-hi Maxwell, you’re soaked to the bone”

 

The scientist's heart was in his throat as the tall man’s eyes seemingly bore into him as he grumbled back    
  
“No, I’m clearly dry as a bone. You’re just blind, Higgsburry.”

 

Wilson slowed in his ministrations a little and joked back 

 

“Well you’re certainly not dripping in good looks that’s for sure”

 

This practically became his undoing as Maxwell stormed over with an irritated look on his face not really appreciating the tone Wilson was giving him or saying he wasn’t good looking.   
“I will have you know that I am actua-” 

He cut himself off when he saw the scientists face and saw how flushed he was making a look of worry fill his face as he got in front of Wilson and put a hand to his forehead.    
“Good lord, how long have you been ill? Your face is flushed and you look like you’ve caught a fever.” he said as his cool claw-like hands ran from Wilson’s forehead to his cheek as he held it in his palm. Wilson’s heart swelled with emotion and he found himself unintentionally leaning into the touch as he tried his best to continue rubbing himself without moving the blankets too much so the magician wouldn’t take notice. Wilson had closed his eyes when leaning into the touch and bit his lip before he opened his eyes and looked into the dark eyes of Maxwell as he tried to whimper out a response through his shivers. 

 

“I-I just wasn’t feeling well...I-I’ll just sleep down here t-tonight.” 

He had to be quiet because he felt a moan coming causing him to bite down hard on his lip as he ran his thumb over the tip of his member trying his hardest to keep himself from cumming at that moment. Maxwell brought his other hand up to the scientist's face and brushed back his thick black hair as he asked in a soft and low tone, 

“Is that what you want? I’m not sure you should sleep down here. Come on, let’s get you off to bed”, he said before going as if he were going to help the scientist up but Wilson curled up and shook his head as he clamped his eyes shut with his breath getting heavier all of the sudden. 

“N-No! I-I insist….just let me re-rest here” 

Maxwell paused for a moment as if he were confused and Wilson looked up into those eyes as he shivered before his eyes went down to Maxwell's lips. He knew he was close and if Maxwell stayed he was going to cum right there in front of his former enemy so with a shaky voice and heavy breath he pleaded. “P-please M-Maxy...let me rest...I-I don’t need your help”, He could see Maxwell’s concern was still there but he also saw a slight flush in the magicians face as if he’d noticed something before he pulled his hands back and stood.

 

“Very well, I will leave you to rest down here. Good night, Wilson”

He said before he began making his way up the stairs. Before he was even at the top Wilson was hastily thrusting into his hand as his other hand came up to cover his mouth to stop the moans that were now flowing unbidden from his lips which he desperately tried to muffle so Maxwell wouldn’t hear.    
  
“A-Ahhh stars~” 

He moaned out before his free hand came up to grab the top of the couch behind his head as he thrust quickly into his hand, causing the blankets to fall off of him, but he could hardly care or notice. He opened his eyes to make sure he was still alone and just as he was about to come his eyes landed on the top of the stairs, and there, stood the very man he had been praying wouldn’t catch him doing such a despicable thing and that shiver that ran up his spine from those same eyes boring into him made him arch his back and cry out aloud as he came hard. His legs were shaking as he came down from his high but his eyes were fucking wide with horror and his face flush with shame and embarrassment as he locked eyes with Maxwell who just stood at the top of the stairs looking at him with a surprised face.    
  
Wilson quickly grabbed the blanket and covered himself as he brought his knees together in some vain attempt to conceal himself as he stammered for an explanation. 

 

“M-Maxwell! I-It’s not what you think! D-Don’t look!” he begged as he curled up on himself just keeping the blanket over his crotch as he tried to think of some way he could survive this without feeling like he wanted to curl up in a hole and die. “I-I know what it looks like b-but I was- th-this was only for s-scientific reasons! I-I wasn’t trying to d-do anything!” he tried to explain as he clamped his eyes shut hearing the sound of Maxwell’s footfall coming down the stairs. ‘Oh stars, he’s seen me! He’s going to think I’m a freak!’ 

 

Maxwell came to stop at the front of the curled up scientist as he took in the sight of him. A curled up ball of a man, pants at his ankles, a blanket over his crotch, cum on his stomach, shivering and coated in a thin layer of sweat, his face flush and the tips of his ears now turning their own shade of crimson as some tears clung to the corner of the scientists eyes. Maxwell practically drank the sight in before he reached out a boney hand and caressed the scientists face making the sniffling man look up into his eyes as he asked. 

 

“So you weren’t sick?” 

 

Wilson pulled away from the touch and turned his head away

 

“I-I….n-no I wasn’t sick. Y-You just walked in at a bad time and I-I could hardly hold it anymore”, 

He admitted in a broken voice before he felt that same hand grab the back of his head and force his gaze up. Maxwell looked down at Wilson with a cold look in his eyes before leaning closer and asking, 

“Were you jerking off the entire time I was here worried about you?” 

Wilson bit his lip and nodded before averting his eyes 

“I-I didn’t think you’d catch m-” 

He was cut off when he was slammed down on his back on the couch cushions causing him to lose the blanket he had been using to cover himself with so he had to use his hands instead and brought his knees to his stomach, as he exclaimed in fear and embarrassment “M-Maxwell! Wh-what are you doing!?”, he yelped out before he suddenly felt lips against his and Maxwell’s long fingers running over his naked thighs, as they kissed leaving the scientist wide-eyed and baffled until Maxwell pulled away and looked at him with a hunger in his eyes Wilson had never seen. 

 

“How could you try to hide something so delicious from me, Higgsburry~?” 

Maxwell said in a low tone as he reached a hand between the scientist's legs and pressed his palm against the hands covering Wilson’s junk as he continued “Do you know how long I’ve yearned to see you writhe like that? To hear you moan out and cry like that? Christ, you almost made me cum and I was just up the stairs when I realized”, he said in a heady voice before biting the scientists neck slightly making Wilson cry out again. Maxwell grinned devilishly and looked down at the scientist “how dare you hide something so beautiful from me”, he was surprised when he saw how upset the scientist was as he had tears running down his face still curled up under the man. 

 

“Y-You weren’t supposed to see me like this. D-Dammit Maxwell” he sniffled out before looking up with sadness and shame in his eyes “I-I’ve been so disgusted with what I’ve done today how can you ever stand to look at me again?! How will I live this down!?”, he yelled before feeling a soft hand caress his cheek as Maxwell’s visage softened to that of a lover who wanted to ease the pain of the one they cared for. He slowly wiped away the tears as he hushed the man soothingly. 

 

“I can think of a few ways I could stand to look at you again. We could start by going upstairs where there are less windows, you could let me show you just how much I’ve craved seeing that and in turn you can see my more...ahem….private side”, he offered up with a slight flush in his cheeks “what do you say, do we have a deal, pal?” he asked with a warm grin etched on his face as he looked down at Wilson. Wilson was wide-eyed for a moment before he let out a hearty laugh as he brought one of his hands to his forehead while the other clutched his stomach.    
  
“Hahaha! With all that disgraceful show you just saw you want more?”, he laughed out looking up to the man with happiness in his face and a softer warmth in his cheeks which only grew when he felt Maxwell press his hips against his rear with a small groan,    


“Oh, you have no idea just how badly. Don’t make me plead Wilson” he said in a husky voice. Wilson looked down at where Maxwell had his bulge pressed up against his rear and his eyes were wide for a moment before he grinned devilishly up at him wrapping his legs around Maxwell’s waist and pulling his hips firmly against his rear with an amused look on his face as he leaned up and pressed his forehead to Maxwell’s 

“And if I were to accept this deal~? What would you have me do then?”.

Maxwell looked like he wanted to explode as he let out a low groan of arousal as he rubbed his bulge against the scientist's firm buttocks as is hands gripped his legs as if he were ready to claim this man right then and there.    
“I would start with having you in my room, then your room, then any other room in this house”, he grinned and Wilson smirked up at him with an eyebrow quirked as he challenged him, 

“I’m not sure the Amazing Maxwell can pull off that trick. It’s not like pulling a bunny out of your hat. How could you possibly do it that much~?”

 

Maxwell picked up the smaller man and grinned as he held him with his hands clasping his cheeks “Oh make no mistake, I have plenty of magic stored up. Besides, I’ve got more than a ‘bunny’ to pull out of my hat, Mr.Wilson~”    
Wilson grinned and his eyes fell half lidden as he leaned in, 

“I’ll only accept your deal on one condition”

“And what is that?” 

“I’ll accept if the first room we ‘christen’ is this room right here” 

Maxwell grinned devilishly and asked

“You’re not afraid someone will see us? What would the pigs next door think of such a scandalous interaction~?”    
Wilson snickered a little and leaned in before whispering in his ear 

“Let them wonder. I don’t care if they say they saw us porking...besides, it adds to the fun, don’t you think~?” 

Maxwell laughed heartily before agreeing with Wilson, plopping him back on the couch before he spread the scientist's legs and exposed him for all to see as he kissed him. 

“Very well, we have a deal~” 

“Deal~” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you liked my work please feel free to leave a comment or a kudo! I always love hearing ways I can improve my writing! 
> 
> Again, thank you so much for taking the time to read this!


End file.
